comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Th'or (Earth-27750)
The son of Darkseid, the champion of the New Gods of Apokolips, and the False God of Thunder, Th'or is possibly one of the cruelest New Gods ever in existence, third only to his father, the Lord of Apokolips, Darkseid, and Th'or's own grandfather, Thanos, the Mad God. His strength brings him up high in the society of Apokolips, being the general of the fearsome army of the New Gods, composed of battle-hungry, ever-consuming Parademons. All his life, he has attempted to become one of Darkseid's most favorite children, and while it rarely succeeded, he's tenacious. Even so, Th'or has become one of the most trusted New Gods by Darkseid himself, and is the first New God to ever step on the soils of Earth, home of the "weak" humans. Discovering that there are "false gods" on Earth, Th'or proceeds to attempt to slaughter the gods, starting from the Asgardians. He succeeded, but he stopped at the first attempt at the Asgardians. Seeing that the Asgardians are useful for "mortal guises", he invited several other New Gods to impersonate the gods there, to know how "Earth works". And for eons, he has impersonated the God of Thunder, Thor, using a powerful spell casted by his own father, turning him into a figure similar to the real Thor himself. But unknown to him, Thor Odinson is actually still alive, albeit "locked down" in Hel, where the inhabitants there also suffered the same fate. The true nature of "Thor" would later be discovered by Athena of Olympus, later Wonder Woman, and the Asgardians' true identities were unveiled. Th'or and his other New Gods then came back to Apokolips, only to reveal that his plans on Asgard are part of a bigger plan of staging an invasion on the planet, as the New Gods and his father saw that Earth's "powerful beings" can pose a threat to them. This invasion would later come to reality, called the Darkseid War. Th'or participated in the war itself, and once again, squared off with the god he impersonated, Thor. Biography Early Life Born to Darkseid, the God of Evil, Th'or lived a life which was expected from the conqueror. Traning everyday in battle tactics, learning the will of his master, and also showing a violent demeanour. All of his childhood and teenhood, Th'or wanted to prove himself for his father, although he only cared for his daughter Gamora, and later on on his adopted son, P'ter Qill, which made T'hor despise both of them, even after Gamora was given later on to Warlock, the High Father, sworn enemy of Apokolips. Personality Powers and Abilities Trivia *The idea of having a New God impersonate Thor is inspired by two things. The first one is by the comic series called Ragnarok from IDW Comics, written by Walter Simonson, the legend who brought Beta Ray Bill himself, where all Asgardians (almost all, technically) perished during Ragnarok, and only Thor survived, but in an undead state (this undead Thor itself is presented as the real Thor in this universe). The second inspiration comes from the scrapped plan of Jack Kirby killing all of Thor's cast, and replacing them with the New Gods. Category:Villains Category:Former Heroes Category:New Gods Category:Murderers Category:Hammer Wielders Category:Electric Blasts Category:Electrokinesis Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Super Senses Category:Expert Combatant Category:Weapons Experts Category:Energy Blasts Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Energy Absorption Category:Energy Senses